


Young Hearts and Old Bodies

by erikahk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drama, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikahk/pseuds/erikahk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maho was a man of many winters. What he had lived and had seen was too much for any young man to imagine. When the offworlders came to the village, Maho was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Hearts and Old Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sg_fic_uoa (@LJ), and OMG!, it won round 2! *gasps in surprise* And I was going to dodge this round.

Maho was a man of many winters. What he had lived and had seen was too much for any young man to imagine. For any young man to know. Some of the villagers did not think he was himself anymore. Too old to know, they whispered. But Maho was still just as sharp in mind.

When the offworlders came to the village, Maho was curious. They had strange weapons and strange manners. The leader seemed to be younger than his body. That was something that Maho had never seen. Usually people were older than their own bones and not the other way around. This man smiled and grinned while at the same time offered help with crops, sickness, food and even with the defense of the people.

The woman was the opposite. She was one that looked younger in appearance than her mind really was. She spoke softly in fewer words than what was said by her gestures, tone of voice and features. She was a true trader. She promised the same things as the man, but Maho easily believed her.

There were two more men in the group. One was impatient and his ways were different from the others. The only occasion his eyes sparkled was when the Ancestral Temple was mentioned. That man was also too much younger than his body.

The last member of the offworlders was a warrior. Maho saw that right away. It was the way his eyes darkened, the way his face turned to a glare. This one was older than his years. Too much older. He reminded Maho of himself when he was this young. Still believing that he would never let go.

When the break was announced, the leader rose to his feet and smiled a young smile that made Maho think of Malu. The difference was that Malu hadn't yet seen ten winters.

Maho observed him and was not at all surprised when he went to play with the boys. And even less surprised when he appeared to have an instant connection with Malu. The way both talked was like they had known each other from birth. Maho was intrigued. This man that was trying to play with the _Liro_ ball was the same one that was offering to defend the village against the Wraith. Maho watched and tried to notice if he did it to treasure the moment. He did not see the small proud smile of a father nor the tug of ache from loss. All he saw was a genuine smile that was the purest form of reflection from the child before him.

Maho knew that these people, at least the two young ones, were from far away. They had come from such a distant place that the Wraith did not know of it. It explained a lot. Maybe they didn't know pain.

Just like a child.

It was the screaming that took Maho away from his thoughts. The same shriek of terror that made the offworlders snap to attention and the villagers freeze. Maho looked at Kim, her face locked in fear as she ran. The mercenaries marched into the plaza, spitting and scowling, their Genii weapons waving at the women and children.

The offworlders were rigid at their postures, their weapons pointed at the threat. The leader of the offworders narrowed his eyes and glared at the invaders, all voices slow and tense. Fulla was clear in his demands, just as he had been all previous times. The young hearted one shook his head and was also clear in his response. Fulla smiled coolly as he locked his aim at Kim, making her freeze on spot.

"Leave these people alone or we won't give you what you want."

Maho heard the threat in the offworlder's tone. The smile he'd had previously was completely gone. Now, it was like he had never smiled before and like he never would again.

"Gimme what I want or I won't leave these people alone." Fulla's voice was ice cold while he narrowed his eyes along his barrel, fingers squeezing.

It was a small gesture. Maho noticed the twitch in their faces and the sudden chaos that erupted was just as quick to finish. Fulla fell dead, open eyes unseeing. Maho saw the smoke coming out of the offworlder's weapon, his face locked in determination.

Maybe his heart wasn't as young as Maho had thought.


End file.
